


The Bath

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [71]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Removal Recommended..., Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before a mission, and Bond's somewhere he's not supposed to be: in M's flat. This will have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> My friend Tay requested this on Twitter after re-watching Quantum of Solace, and since it's her birthday, I obliged.

M was just turning off the taps, preparing for a much needed long, hot soak in her bathtub when she heard a noise from elsewhere in her flat. Frowning, she moved away from the bath and crossed the room to stand at the door listening; there shouldn't be anyone making a noise in her flat as Reg was away for a few days. 

Scowling, she threw open the bathroom door, confronting her agent, James Bond, who was visibly startled, despite himself.

Folding her arms across her chest, aware that she was only clad in her robe since she was about to take a bath, she demanded, "Well?"

"Hello Olivia." He gave her what he obviously thought was a winning smile to go with the suave charm in his voice.

"Don't 'Hello Olivia' me," she snapped. "What the hell are you doing here, and at this time of the night? You're meant to be flying out in another fifteen hours."

He stepped closer, his body mere inches from hers; she could smell his cologne, and a faint hint of whiskey, which told her he'd recently had a drink, but not too many. She was aware of a flush of heat between her thighs, and moisture too, while her nipples had tightened beneath her bathrobe.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," Bond said.

Before she could do more than glower in response, his hands were cupping her face and his mouth was on hers; a soft, almost chaste kiss at first, but when she didn't try to push him away, it became firmer, until he was easing his tongue past her lips. She ought to stop him, she knew, ought to smack him down very hard in fact, but my god, he was a fantastic kisser, and she knew that she wanted more.

Her arms dropped and she wrapped them around his body as the kiss intensified; he began to walk her backwards into the bathroom, and she didn't try to stop him. 

A moment later he pulled away, and she became aware that his cock was very hard beneath his suit trousers, and that her bathrobe was hanging open, framing her body.

"God, Olivia, you are so fucking gorgeous," he muttered, his voice low, his tone intense, and she felt more heat and moisture in her pussy. He began kissing her again and she began undressing him. It was completely wrong, but she didn't care: she was going to have him. He wasn't going to get out of this flat tonight without fucking her.

She trailed kisses down his chest once she had his shirt open, then bit on one of his nipples, eliciting a heartfelt groan from him. As she laved the spot with her tongue she also unfastened his trousers, and his groan was even deeper when her small hand slid down his hard prick to cup his balls.

He stepped back, then shucked his clothes completely, before stepping forward to slide her robe off her shoulders, leaving it to pool on the floor behind her.

"Fuck, Olivia," he whispered. "I want you so much."

"And you shall have me," she told him firmly, "since I definitely intend to have you. Get in the bath."

He seemed to shiver, and she wondered if her firm, no-nonsense tone was what had caused the shiver; glaring at him, she waited, and with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he crossed the room.

She watched him, unconsciously licking her lips at the sight of his swollen cock, and very tight arse. He climbed into the bath, then sank down into the hot, foamy water, and she climbed in after him, accepting his hand when he held it out to her.

She sat down in front of him, her back to his chest, and handed him the loofah. He chuckled, and she felt her body respond to the sound, then he began to use the loofah on her back. He soon abandoned that, however, for her sponge, and she moaned at the sensual pleasure of his hands on her body, and the hot water too. 

Reg rarely touched her these days – he'd lost interest in sex a number of years ago, and she'd had to make do with toys when the sexual tension between herself and Bond left her desiring a good, hard fuck.

And now here was Bond, not only in her flat, but naked in her bath, his hard cock pressing against her arse and back as his hands cupped and kneaded her tits.

"Jesus, Olivia, do you have any idea how often I've wanked to the thought of you?" he demanded.

She moaned, pressing her body hard against his, then said on a gasp, "About as often as I have."

His hands stilled. "Really?" His tone was disbelieving.

"Of course," she said. "Christ, James, I'm not blind. I've seen the lust in those blue eyes of yours often enough. You're not nearly as good at hiding that as you seem to believe. More than once I've been tempted to let you bend me over my desk and fuck me."

"Fuck!" He grabbed her hips and lifted her, and she chortled as she grabbed at his cock and held it steady so that he could lower her down onto it. She groaned with pleasure as he impaled her pussy, stretching her delightfully.

"This is hardly the best position," she pointed out.

"We'll manage." His words came out in a growl, and she realised that she was immensely aroused.

"Fuck me, then," she said and lifted herself up, using the edges of the marble bath to provide leverage.

As he bent his knees and pushed upwards, she couldn't help reflecting that it was very fortunate that this flat had come with such a huge bath already installed.

Olivia rode him hard, enjoying the fact that she had the famous James Bond, no less, fucking her in her bathtub, and enjoying, too, the monster cock filling her throbbing pussy. 

He came first, with a loud, inarticulate cry, but she was so close behind that their climaxes were almost simultaneous. She felt his cock pulsing inside her, pumping her full of his spunk, and relished the sensation as the walls of her pussy squeezed and flexed around his cock.

"Good boy, James," she said softly when she felt his cock begin to soften. He nuzzled the side of her neck, and she turned her head so that they could kiss properly.

"Let's dry off, then go to bed," she said when they finally came up for air. She chuckled at the surprise blossoming on his face, and added, "I'm not nearly finished with you yet, Mr Bond."

He smirked. "I can always sleep on the plane."

Olivia stood up, the water cascading from her body in rivulets; her pussy was throbbing, but she felt more alive than she had done for years.

"You'll need to," she said, "because you don't definitely won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"Yes ma'am!"


End file.
